


Run Baby Run (Fan Vid)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting inside John's head, John's POV, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Love, can't protect you now.  A love that I can feel, it'll only break you down.





	

**Please watch in HD + Headphones!**

_You're a complicated one, Colonel Sheppard._

_Please come follow me on tumblr![www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)_


End file.
